Conventional video surveillance systems are usually pre-installed and therefore static. Their weakness includes fixed coverage scope and easy to get around. Point to Point based mobile surveillance system and applications have been proposed to complement it. However, their merits suffer from network delay, bandwidth limit among other issues. As mobile phones and other mobile communication devices are becoming more and more popular, being able to collect, process and transmit a rich variety of data such as video, image, GPS among others, with powerful host computation and sensing resources running all kinds of applications, they are applicable yet to provide us a new utility as a personal security guard by working as a mobile surveillance terminal. Off the shelf mobile phones and state of art wireless communication systems have some deficiencies to accomplish this task. Firstly, off the shelf mobile phones are usually not optimized for surveillance operations, and a dedicated optimized design and related service routines are required; Secondly, the time for a mobile communication device to connect to a wireless node in the service area could be delayed due to things like channel congestion and bandwidth limit in state of the art communication methods; Thirdly, the time for the data transmission through the network could also be delayed for similar reasons; Finally, in an extreme case, the person in possession of the device may be in a bad situation not to be able to send an alarm, or the device is damaged or robbed by an offender even before the alarm and related scene information be sent out.